


Juego de tronos (Daenys Targaryen)

by ANSARISA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood Magic, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Joenys, Magic, Prophecy, Twins, Twins sisters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Empieza la odisea de las cuatro Casas más importantes que conforman el mapa de Poniente y toman las grandes decisiones de los Siete Reinos. La lucha por el poder será latente en todas y cada una de ellas. Así, los reinos de los Stark, Lannister, Baratheon y Targaryen deberán enfrentar sus diferencias o, de lo contrario, "llegará el invierno".Han pasado 15 años desde que la última guerra asoló a la antigua monarquía de 'Los Targaryen', cuyo rey era el Rey Loco. Desde entonces, es el rey Baratheon quien está al cargo de la dinastía monárquica junto a su principal consejero que ostenta el título de 'Mano del Rey', Ned Stark. Asimismo, se conocerán el resto de Casas, las cuales se harán eco de una noticia que cambiará el futuro de todas ellas.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen





	1. Chapter 1

## Capítulo 1

Daenys. Ella era una princesa Targaryen. Una chica tímida y mansa de trece años. Actualmente, pasaba por alto la ciudad de Pentos desde el balcón de la casa de Illyrio Mopatis mientras esperaba que los sirvientes llenaran el baño con agua.

Miraba con tristes ojos azules mientras pensaba en todo lo que su hermano le había contado. Ella iba a ser presentada hoy para un matrimonio pendiente. Ella nunca se había sentido tan traicionada. Si, le tenía miedo a su hermano, pero él le había prometido tanto a ella como a su hermana mayor Daenerys que ambas recibieron sus reinas. Que gobernarían juntos cuando reclamen su hogar, tal cual como Aegon y sus hermanas Visenya y Rhaenys.

Daenys soñaba con eso, esperando que se le devolviera a su viejo Viserys. El que enjugaría sus lágrimas y le cantaría para dormir. Pero desde que él había vendido la corona de su madre, se volvió amargo y abusivo. De lo único que hablaba era del trono. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él podría ser el Viserys que ella amaba otra vez. Pero todos esos pensamientos estaban muertos. Le había dicho el día anterior que Khal Drogo iba con su Khalasar para verla por sí mismo antes de tomar la decisión de casarse o no. Ése era su futuro. Un salvaje señor de los caballos que esclavizaba a la gente y sacaba a sus mujeres al aire libre y bajo las estrellas. Por primera vez en muchas lunas, Daenys lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

"Daenys." dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Viserys. Su hermano. El hombre que pretendía venderla ése día.

Daenys se dirigió a la casa de baños cuando su hermano la vió.

"Ah, ahí estás". dijo con alegría. Sostenía un delgado vestido plateado en sus manos. El material brillaba a la luz. "Mira lo que tengo". cuando ella lo hizo continuó. "Tócalo".

Su alegría le recordaba mucho a Daenys el pasado. Sin embargo, la ocasión de por qué lo había hecho rápidamente la empañó recordando. Sacudiendo la cabeza extendió una mano hacia el material. El tejido era tan suave que parecía deslizarse como agua entre los dedos. Nunca había llevado nada tan delicado. Se asustó y apartó la mano.

"Es suave, ¿no?" Viserys preguntó buscando la mirada de su hermana menor.

Daenys solo pudo asentir. Viserys le entregó el vestido a uno de los sirvientes antes de dar vueltas detrás de ella y agarrar las correas de su vestido para quitarlo de su cuerpo. Pronto, toda su forma desnuda se posó para él mientras daba vueltas delante de ella. "Illyrio va a enviar a las esclavas para que te bañen... Quítate bien la peste a establo. Khal Drogo ya tiene mil caballos, ésta noche busca una montura distinta." la examinó con gesto crítico. "Sigues igual de desgarbada. Enderézate..." le empujó los hombros hacia atrás con las manos obligandola a enderezarse. "Que se enteren de que ya tienes formas de mujer." puso un pulgar en sus labios mientras observaba su forma con el pensamiento. Con la mano que estaba en su boca, él alcanzó su pecho izquierdo mientras lo apretaba ligeramente. Él asintió con su aprobación. "No quiero que me falles... Necesito que seas perfecta para mí hoy, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Si." respondió Daenys dócilmente.

"Muy bien." Viserys le dedicó una sonrisa y le tocó el cabello casi con afecto. "Cuando se escriba la historia de mi reinado, dirán que comenzó ésta noche, hermanita." la miró una vez más con un tono pálido de púrpura, como el color lila parecido al de Daenerys. Giró al final para alejarse y dejarla sola una vez más.

En cuanto se marchó, Daenys se dirigió nuevamente hacia el balcón y contempló pensativa las aguas de la bahía. Las torres cuadradas de ladrillo que conformaban el perfil de Pentos eran siluetas negras contra el cielo del ocaso. Alcanzaba a oír los gritos de los chiquillos harapientos que jugaban al otro lado de los muros de la hacienda. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar allí fuera con ellos, descalza, jadeante y vestida con harapos; sin pasado a sus espaldas, sin futuro, y sobre todo sin la perspectiva de ser vendida como una yegua de cría. En algún lugar hacia el poniente, más allá del mar Angosto, se extendía una tierra de colinas verdes, llanuras en flor y anchos ríos caudalosos, donde torres de piedra oscura se alzaban entre imponentes montañas grisáceas y los caballeros con armadura cabalgaban a la batalla bajo los estandartes de sus señores. Los dothrakis denominaban aquel lugar Raesh Andahli, Tierra de los Ándalos. En las Ciudades Libres se hablaba de los occidentes y de los Reinos del Poniente. Su hermano utilizaba un nombre más sencillo, la llamaba: «nuestra tierra». Para él, aquellas palabras eran como una plegaria. Si las repetía con frecuencia suficiente, los dioses acabarían por escucharlas.

_«Nuestra por derecho de sangre, sólo la traición nos la arrebató, pero sigue siendo nuestra, será nuestra eternamente. No se le puede robar a un dragón lo que es suyo. No, no. El dragón recuerda»_

Quizá el dragón recordara, pero Daenys no. Como su hermana gemela Daenerys nunca había visto aquella tierra que según su hermano les pertenecía, aquel reino más allá del mar Angosto. Los lugares de los que le hablaba, Casterly Rock y el Nido de Águilas, Highgarden y el Valle de Arryn, Dorne y la Isla de los Rostros... no eran más que palabras para ella. Viserys tenía ocho años cuando salieron huyendo de King's Landing para escapar de los ejércitos del Usurpador, pero en aquellos días ella y su hermana no eran más que proyectos en el vientre de su madre.

Pero su hermano les había contado tantas veces aquellas historias que, en ocasiones, llegaba a imaginar cómo había sido todo. La huída a medianoche hacia Dragonstone, con la luz de la luna reflejada en las velas negras del barco. Su hermano Rhaegar luchando contra el Usurpador en las aguas ensangrentadas del Tridente y muriendo por la mujer a la que amaba. El saqueo de King's Landing a manos de aquellos a los que Viserys llamaba «los perros del Usurpador», los señores Lannister y Stark. La princesa Elia de Dorne suplicando piedad mientras le arrancaban del pecho al heredero de Rhaegar y lo asesinaban ante sus ojos. Los cráneos bruñidos de los dragones mirando sin ver desde las paredes del salón del trono donde el Matarreyes le había abierto la garganta a su padre con una espada dorada.

Ella y Daenerys habían nacido en Dragonstone nueve meses después de la huída, durante una tormenta de verano que amenazaba con quebrantar la solidez de la propia isla. Se dijo que la tormenta había sido espantosa. La flota de los Targaryen, anclada cerca de allí, quedó destruida; el viento arrancó enormes bloques de piedra de los parapetos y los precipitó a las aguas embravecidas del mar Angosto. Su madre había muerto en el parto, y eso Viserys jamás se los había perdonado.

Daenys tampoco tenía recuerdos de Dragonstone. Habían huido de nuevo justo antes de que el hermano del Usurpador se hiciera a la mar con la nueva flota. Para entonces, de los Siete Reinos que fueron suyos ya sólo les quedaba Dragonstone, la cuna de su antigua Casa. No lo conservarían mucho tiempo. La guarnición tenía intención de venderlos al Usurpador, pero una noche Ser Willem Darry y otros cuatro leales entraron en las habitaciones de los niños y se los llevaron junto con su aya. Protegidos por la oscuridad, pusieron rumbo hacia el refugio que les ofrecía la costa braavosiana.

Recordaba vagamente a Ser Willem, un hombretón corpulento y canoso, casi ciego, que rugía órdenes desde el lecho de enfermo. Los criados le tenían pánico, pero con ella y Daenerys siempre fue amable.

Las llamaba _«princesitas»_ y, a veces, _«señoras»_ , y tenía las manos suaves como el cuero viejo. Pero nunca salía de la cama, y el hedor a enfermedad, un olor dulzón, cálido y húmedo, lo envolvía día y noche. Aquello fue mientras vivieron en Braavos, en la casa grande con la puerta roja. Allí había tenido una habitación compartida con Daenerys, y junto a su ventana crecía un limonero. Cuando murió Ser Willem, los criados robaron el poco dinero que les quedaba y se marcharon, y poco después el dueño de la gran casa los puso de patitas en la calle. Ella lloró amargamente cuando la puerta roja se cerró tras ellos para siempre. Desde entonces seguido vagando, de Braavos a Myr, de Myr a Tyrosh, y de allí a Qohor, a Volantis ya Lys. Nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Su hermano se negaba. Insistía en que los asesinos a sueldo del Usurpador les pisaban los talones,

Al principio los magísteres, arcontes y príncipes mercaderes estaban encantados de recibir a los últimos Targaryen en sus hogares ya sus mesas, pero a medida que pasaban los años y el Usurpador seguía ocupando el Trono de Hierro, las puertas se les cerraron y sus vidas eran cada vez más míseras. Hacía mucho que se ha estado visto obligados a vender los últimos tesoros que conservaban, y ahora ya noba ni el dinero de la corona de su madre. En los callejones y tabernuchas de Pentos llamaban a su hermano el rey mendigo. Daenys prefería no saber cómo la llamaban a ella ya su hermana.

"Algún día lo recuperaremos todo". les prometió Viserys. A veces le temblaban las manos al hablar del tema. "Las joyas y las sedas, Dragonstone y King's Landing, el Trono de Hierro y los Siete Reinos. Volveremos a tener todo lo que nos arrebataron."

Viserys vivía pensando sólo en ese día. No sabía su hermana, pero ella, lo único que quería recuperar era la casa grande de la puerta roja y el limonero junto a su ventana, la infancia que no llegó a tener.

Con ése triste pensamiento simplemente se encontró caminando frente a los escalones que conducían al agua hirviendo en el baño. Mientras subía los escalones, no pudo encontrar en sí misma llorar ante el destino que la esperaba. Una vida de violación. Una vida de servidumbre a un señor de los caballos del doble de su edad.

"Mi señora, hace demasiado calor." exclamó una sirvienta.

Daenys miró hacia el agua que parecía demasiado fría para ella.

En ése momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, ésa vez revelando a Daenerys quien claramente se veía acomodada para la ocasión. Ella miró a su hermana gemela antes de fijarse en la servidumbre. "Váyanse, déjenos solas".

Sin decir palabra alguna la servidumbre se fue dejando a solas a ambas hermanas que se miraron fijamente largo tiempo, hasta que Daenys sintió sus ojos humedecerse sintiendo ganas de llorar. Daenerys al ver ésto corrió a su hermana envolviéndola rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo que ella regresó mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

"No quiero hacer ésto Daenerys". Daenys sollozó aferrándose más a su hermana a medida que hablaba. "No me quiero casar con ése Khal ... No quiero".

"Y no lo harás." Daenerys aseguró con firmeza.

"¿Qué?" Daenys se alejó del abrazo para mirarla mejor. "Pero Viserys dijo..."

"Sé lo que dijo..." Daenerys cortó limpiando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana. "Pero no me importa. No voy a dejar que pases por ésta crueldad, sólo para cumplir sus caprichos."

"Pero, si no lo hacemos despertaremos al dragón." Daenys susurró con voz temblorosa, ante la idea de que su hermano se enfureciera tanto que llegara a golpearlas.

"Éso no importa Dany." Daenerys susurró con cariño. "Ya lidiaremos con ello, por ahora lo cierto es que no te casaras con ése Khal."

"¿Y que haremos para evitarlo?" Daenys preguntó más calmada de su llanto.

_____________________

_**(Una hora después...)** _

Se quedaron fuera de la casa. Illyrio Mopatis con su barba bifurcada estaba junto a los escalones que conducían a su casa mientras Daenerys que había tomado el lugar de su gemela esperaba en la entrada con su hermano. Le había costado convencer a Daenys de tomar su lugar, pero al final terminó por ceder. Siempre había tenido cierto aire protector con su hermana quien había nacido de última y quién casi había muerto en el parto junto con su madre Rhaella. Viserys siempre la había menospreciado culpandola por la muerte de su madre, cosa que siempre había hecho sentir a Daenys insegura y culpable. Su pobre hermana había sufrido demasiado como para que también sufriera a manos de un salvaje quien no tendría compasión de alguien tan frágil como era Daenys.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que escucharon los gritos que venían de la calle a su izquierda. Tres hombres se dirigieron a la entrada mientras Illyrio se reía jovialmente mientras los saludaba en Dothraki.

Uno de ellos se destacó en particular. Un hombre gigante encima de un caballo marrón, con su largo cabello negro trenzado mientras alcanzaba sus medias. Una barba que también estaba trenzada en una perilla llegó a su pecho. Mientras ella lo observaba aún más, notó campanas atadas en la trenza de su cabello.

Viserys se apoyó en su oído, pero nunca apartó los ojos, ya que el hombre que estaba sobre el caballo marrón había captado su mirada. Él simplemente la examinó con ojos fríos y sin vida ya que su siempre presente ceño fruncido nunca se suavizó. "El hombre del caballo marrón es Khal Drogo. Actualmente lidera el Khalasar más grande. ¿Ves esa larga trenza? Cuando un Khal es derrotado en combate, debe cortarse el cabello avergonzado. Khal Drogo nunca ha sido derrotado ... Puede que no haya un mejor asesino en este continente, por supuesto que es un salvaje, pero es bueno en lo que hace ... Y ... tú serás su reina. "

El corazón de Daenerys martilleaba en su pecho cuando Illyrio Mopatis terminó su discurso en la lengua común. "Y le presento a usted, a la princesa Daenys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen". el hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia la joven que caminó lentamente por los escalones hacia el Khal.

Daenerys se detuvo a pocos pies de su caballo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Podía sentir el miedo crecer en su pecho una vez más. Sus ojos eran tan negros, fríos y calculadores mientras los pasaba sobre su cuerpo como lo que he hecho muchos hombres. El intercambio duró muy poco, ya que al final él sólo chasqueó la lengua, antes de marcharse con su khalasar a cuestas.

"¡Espera!" gritó Viserys, antes de volverse a Illyrio. "Él no dijo nada. ¿No le gustó ella?"

"Por alguna razón ..." dijo Illyrio con una cara pálida. "Si ella no le gustara ... creo que lo sabríamos".

"Entonces, ¿se casará?" Viserys preguntó con más calma ahora.

"Las decoraciones ya están puestas ..." Illyrio aseguró con firmeza. "La boda tendrá lugar mañana en la orilla pedregosa del palacio".


	2. Chapter 2

Daenys ahora pasando como su hermana Daenerys observó la celebración del Dothraki con fascinación. El Khal trajo todo su khalasar, los cuarenta mil guerreros Dothraki y un número incontable de mujeres, niños y esclavos. Sus campamentos estaban fuera de la ciudad y estaban acompañados por una gran horda de animales. La ceremonia en sí comenzó al amanecer con un cielo rojo sangrante y debía continuar hasta el anochecer. Era extrañamente apropiado, porque los Dothraki no celebraban una boda como los hombres comunes. Había bebidas y banquetes, pero también peleas y mucha sangre derramada ese día. Para ella todo eso era extraño, pero también extrañamente fascinante.

Su fascinación le había provocado hacerle todo tipo de preguntas al vendedor Jorah Mormont. El hombre que había ofrecido su espada a su hermano Viserys, y quien también había sido exiliado. Ella particularmente le había tomado cierta confianza y comodidad de tenerlo cerca. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que conocía más allá de Pentos.

Su atención cayó en su hermana que estaba sentada junto al poderoso Khal Drogo. Los Dothraki sólo se cortaba el pelo cuando eran derrotados en la batalla, le había dicho Ser Jorah. La trenza de Khal Drogo casi llegaba a los tobillos, que solo hablaba en favor de su fama de guerrero. Sus jinetes de sangre eran igualmente impresionantes, pero también bastante ruidosos. Bebían y reían haciéndola sentirse fuera de lugar en su presencia. Que no hablara nada de Dothraki tampoco ayudaba. Naturalmente, trató de recoger algunas palabras en el camino, pero hasta ahora su resolución no mostraba mucho éxito. Seguro le pediría a Ser Jorah que le enseñara a hablar el idioma ya que por lo poco que había podido ver él lo hablaba bastante fluido.

Daenerys se veía aún más fuera de lugar entre ésa gente. También parecía asustada, pero incluso entre la compañía del Khal parecía más a gusto que en compañía de su propio hermano.

"Es impresionante el parecido que tienen usted y su hermana." remarcó Ser Jorah ganándose la atención de la joven princesa sentada a su lado.

"Si, nos han dicho eso muchas veces." Daenys susurró con una sonrisa recordando cuando ambas intercambiaban papales para confundir a Viserys y provocarlo a descubrir quién era quién... Siempre las descubría por los ojos... Mientras Daenerys tenía ojos púrpuras, ella los tenía azules. Era la única diferencia que tenían. Lo que la hizo preguntarse porqué Viserys no se había dado cuenta aún que quien se había casado era Daenerys y no ella como se había previsto desde el principio.

En general, fue una tarde agradable, pero cuando uno de los Dothraki arrojó a uno de los bailarines al suelo y comenzó a montarla como una yegua, su expresión cambió a una horrorizada. Poco después se celebró un baño de sangre ante sus propios ojos. Hubo gritos y pronto varios guerreros se atacaron entre sí con sus arakhs mientras los Dothraki llamaban sus afiladas hojas curvas. Era como una danza de muerte y sangre.

"¿Pareces fascinada por su lucha?" Ser Jorah preguntó en voz suave despertandola de sus pensamientos giratorios.

"En realidad lo hace." Daenys sonrió levemente. "Siempre me ha gustado aprender a luchar pero, Viserys lo prohibió desde siempre, diciendo que una espada no era lugar para una mujer."

"En eso difiero completamente de su hermano princesa." Ser Jorah replicó ganándose su atención. "Pienso que una mujer tiene tanto potencial con una espada, como cualquier hombre..." se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de darle una mirada cómplice. "De hecho si me lo permite, si le gustaría aprender, yo podría enseñarla."

La expresión de Daenys brilló enseguida. "¿De verdad?" cuando el hombre frente a ella asintió sonrió grandemente. "Eso sería grandioso, gracias Ser Jorah."

El zumbido de los tambores los distrajo a ambos para mirar hacia la pareja casada. En silencio Daenys vió que todos llevaban sus regalos y los colocaban ante los pies de su hermana. Luego fue Ser Jorah y le entregó una pila de libros. Historias y canciones de los Siete Reinos, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermana. Ella suspiró cuando fue su turno de acercarse, no tenía mucho que darle pero esperaba que su hermana aceptara el obsequio que había hecho con tanto cariño, en reflejo del agradecimiento por haber tomado su lugar. Enseguida que se detuvo frente a Daenerys los ojos de ésta brillaron al verla. "Con respeto y gran cariño, para ti hermana." susurró extendiéndole el pequeño objeto envuelto en una tela.

Daenerys abrió el regalo rápidamente y sintió enseguida que sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el collar hecho a mano que Daenys le había hecho, con un dije de dragón en el. "Gracias... Es hermoso." susurró inclinando su mano libre para tomar la de su hermana. "La llevaré conmigo siempre."

Sin ellas saberlo el intercambio entre ambas, alertó la atención de Viserys quien después de haberlas observado en silencio se dió cuenta de algo que lo enfureció internamente. Daenerys era quién se había casado, no Daenys como había previsto. Ambas había intercambiado de personaje y lo habían engañado no solo a él sino a todos. Si hubiera observado mejor la diferencia en sus ojos se habría dado cuenta. Lo habían engañado como el propio estúpido.

"Princesas." Illyrio Mopatis se inclinó ante las dos jóvenes antes de extender en el suelo un gran cofre de cedro encuadernado en bronce. "Pensé en darles ésto en otro momento, pero aprovechando ésta ocasión decidí darles a ambas un regalo, que espero les sea de agrado."

Daenerys y Daenys cruzaron miradas cuando los criados que llevaban el cofre lo abrieron. Las dos sonrieron una atracción hacia el contenido que yacía dentro. Tres grandes piedras ovaladas en varios colores. Negro, verde y oro.

"Huevos de dragón, princesas." Illyrio continuó ante el asombro de ambas hermanas, al mismo tiempo que uno de los sirvientes sacaba dos de los huevos y le entregaba el dorado a Daenerys y el negro a Daenys. "El tiempo los ha convertido en piedra, aunque todavía son hermosos de ver."

Daenys sólo podía maravillarse mientras sostenía el huevo en sus manos. Se sentía... vivo. Ella debía estarse volviéndo loca. Rápidamente volvió a colocar el huevo en el arcón al mismo tiempo que Daenerys y le agradecieron al magister por su regalo. Illyrio asintió y los sirvientes se llevaron el cofre.

"El sol está empezando a ponerse." uno de los sirvientes dijo.

Enseguida Khal Drogo se colocó de pie obligando a Daenerys a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes cruzar una mirada asustada con su gemela quien tuvo que hacerse a un lado con ayuda de Jorah.

La tristeza se apoderó de Daenys mientras veía a Khal presentar a la Princesa con un caballo blanco. Se sentía mal por dejar que su hermana pasara por eso en su lugar. La que debería estar allí era ella.

"Parece que a la princesa le gusta el regalo de su marido." Ser Jorah comentó y Daenys asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermana cabalgando sobre su caballo blanco. Era un regalo apropiado para una princesa, pero dudaba que ése sacrificio le trajera a su hermano Viserys la corona que anhelaba.

"Daenerys." Viserys se acercó aferrando uno de sus brazos alejándola de Jorah. "Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo."

"Esta bien..." Daenys se cortó cuando su hermano la zarandeo lejos de la celebración. "Viserys me estás lastimando..."

"¿Y qué si lo hago, Daenerys?" preguntó Viserys sacudiendola con demasiada fuerza. "¿O debería decirte Daenys?" cuando sus ojos se abrieron con miedo la sacudió de nuevo. "Tú y Daenerys supieron verme la cara de idiota, ¿no?"

"Perdóname." Daenys pidió con voz temblorosa. "Por favor Viserys..."

"Cállate." Viserys la agarró por la mandíbula apretando su agarre para hacerla callar. "Ahora mismo, tú y yo arreglaremos ésto." con eso la agarró de una mano y la halo hacia la parte más alejada de la celebración.

______________

Más tarde ésa madrugada, una Daenys temblorosa caminó hasta llegar al borde de la playa observando atentamente el brillo de la Luna reflejándose en el mar. No fue hasta después de un tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a desdibujar su visión. Soltando un sollozo lastimoso se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras metía sus manos en el agua y comenzaba a restregarse los brazos con fuerza, en un intento por borrar el toque de Viserys. El recuerdo de sus manos ásperas tocando su cuerpo sin ningún defice de cuidado.

_*************** _

**_Flashback_ **

_*************** _

_Viserys agarró la mano de Daenys con fuerza levantándola del suelo antes de empujarla hacia la cama improvisada de la habitación._

_"Viserys por favor." Daenys pidió con un sollozo cuando él se acercó quedando frente a ella._

_"Quisiste jugar a la inteligente, ¿no?" Viserys comenzó mirándola de arriba abajo. "Pues tendrás lo que ahora te depara un futuro conmigo... Sería Daenerys la que gobernaría conmigo, pero tendrás que ser tú ahora. Quítate la ropa."_

_Daenys se miró la ropa antes de mirarlo confundida. "¿Qué?"_

_"Escuchaste bien lo que te dije." fue la respuesta de Viserys. "Quítate la ropa." cuando ella no hizo movimiento de cumplir su órden la agarró por los brazos ganándose un gemido de su parte mientras arrancaba la parte delantera de su vestido que cayó al suelo dejándole el cuerpo de Daenys frente a él._

_Daenys se llevó los brazos a su pecho usándolos como protección. Luchó contra él un poco cuando sus manos fueron arrancadas de su posición protectora. "Ahora dáte la vuelta."_

_Daenys sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Viserys..."_

_"¡Dije, dáte la vuelta!" la voz de Viserys se alzó un poco, demostrando por completo su ira._

_Con ojos lloroso Daenys hizo lo que le dijo quedándo de espaldas a él. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron mientras ella se tensaba, esperando hábilmente su toque sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sus ásperas manos tocaron sus hombros, cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas nublaron su visión. "Viserys por favor..." pidió conteniendo un sollozo cuando él la empujó un poco brucamente hacia la cama improvisada._

_"Shh... No quieres que se despierte el dragón, ¿verdad?" fué lo único que Viserys dijo mientras se desabrochaba los cordones de sus pantalones. "Hoy, sabrás lo que es ser una mujer Daenys Targaryen." con éso sin el más mínimo cuidado se inclinó hacia delante, lo que provocó un quejido de Daenys al sentir la penetración._

_Daenys dejó caer las lágrimas libremente, sofocando lo mejor que pudo sus quejidos acompañados de sollozos mientras sentía la intrusión de su propio hermano y como se movía dentro de ella, sin piedad, ni asco. Su olor quedaría grabado sobre su cuerpo. Y su respiración sería algo que jamás olvidaría. La estaban tomado a la fuerza. Su cuerpo se sentía destrozado pero su alma ya se había roto y con ello, sus sueños. Sintió el calor correr por su cuerpo, escuchando los sonidos de Viserys mientras lo seguía teniendo en su interior. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza con sólo el pensamiento de fingir que nada sucedía aún cuando su corazón se estaba rompiendo. No demostraría nada... ella era fuerte y saldría de éso porque ella era la sangre del dragón, sólo deseó que todo terminara._

**_***********_ **

**_Fin flashback_ **

**_***********_ **

Daenys dejó caer las lágrimas libremente, ante el recuerdo de él tocando partes de su cuerpo que no estaba bien. Claro todo eso vino después de haberla golpeado varias veces a excepción de su rostro para no alertar a nadie. Había sido violada por su hermano... La persona que debería protegerla y cuidarla como cualquier hermano mayor haría. No pudiendo más con el asco que sentía enterró sus manos con fuerza en la arena del suelo mientras repetía un mantra que Daenerys le había enseñado desde siempre.

"Soy la sangre del dragón."


	3. Chapter 3

El mar Dothraki se extendía ante Daenys y su antigua vida detrás de ella. No era un mar real, sino una llanura tan inmensa y vacía que dudaba de que tuviera un final. Le hizo recordar lo que Ser Jorah le contó ayer cuando vió por primera vez el mar de Dothraki. Cambia la temporada, le prometió cien colores diferentes. A veces aún le resultaba difícil aceptar, pero todo eso lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en parte de su realidad. Una realidad mucho más amable que lo sucedido la noche anterior. Entonces se encontraba lo más lejos de su hermano casi cabalgando detrás de su hermana y su nuevo khalasar.

Si era sincera sabía que ésa vida no era lo mejor para Viserys, pero había sido un tonto en ir con ellos en primer lugar. Debería haber aceptado la oferta del Maestro Illyrio y quedarse en su villa en Pentos, pero su hermano era terco como siempre y quería asegurarse de que el Khal cumpliera su palabra y le diera una corona. Muy adentro, esperaba que fuera cierto, pero no conocía la mente del marido de su hermana.

Bueno siendo sincera prefería ir con el khalasar de su hermana que quedarse sola con Viserys y su completa falta del control de su ira. El dolor en sus piernas le recordó más el porque debía mantenerse alejada de él.

"¿Se siente bien princesa?" Jorah quien había estado cabalgando detrás de ella se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

Daenys se sacudió de sus pensamientos para darle la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir en su rostro. "Ah, si Ser Jorah... Estoy mejor que bien." ante su mirada sospechosa decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de enseñarme a luchar?"

"Por supuesto que si... Princesa..." Jorah afirmó rápidamente. "Cuando usted quiera comenzaremos."

"Perfecto... cuanto más pronto mejor." Daenys dijo entre dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Viserys. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención a Ser Jorah. "Lo que dijiste sobre el Dothraki... ¿es verdad?"

Su pregunta pareció molestarlo, porque su rostro se volvió reservado. "¿A qué te estás refiriendo exactamente, princesa?"

"Dijiste que nadie daría la bienvenida a una horda Dothraki..." Daenys susurró pensativa. "¿Es verdad?"

Jorah le dió un titubeante asentimiento. "No estoy seguro de si es mi lugar para..."

"Puedes hablarme libremente. Mi hermano no está aquí para molestarnos." Daenys dijo con determinación y fue todo el aliento que él necesitaba.

"Los Dothraki son valientes soldados, pero Westeros tiene castillos y los caballeros tienen armaduras gruesas de acero. Los Dothraki no tienen nada de eso." Jorah se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, ése no es el único problema. Los Dothraki son conocidos como bárbaros. Los Señores sólo serán conducidos al lado de Robert Baratheon si tu hermano los deja saquear sus tierras. Si quiere sentarse en su trono de Hierro, necesita aprender a controlar a los Dothraki y convertirlos en un ejército apropiado. Sin embargo, lo que he visto de él hasta ahora no es muy prometedor. No creo que él pueda hacerlo."

Daenys estaba dividida entre estar de acuerdo con él y regañarlo por sus palabras atrevidas, pero eso la haría hipócrita. Fue ella misma quien le dijo que hablara libremente. "Pero él es el heredero legítimo... Mi hermano dice que los señores están brindando por su salud y son reprimidos bajo el mal gobierno del usurpador." el momento de silencio que siguió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿También era una mentira u otra de las ilusiones de su hermano? "¡Por favor, dime la verdad!"

Jorah exhaló profundamente antes de dar su respuesta. "Todo lo que puedo decirles es ésto: hay quienes no han olvidado la carnicería que le sucedió a su familia, pero también están aquellos que recuerdan a su padre, el Rey Loco. No sé lo que tu hermano te contó sobre tu padre, pero el Rey Loco no era muy querido. Tu hermano, el príncipe Rhaegar, era el faro de esperanza que todos veían. Todos esperaban que la muerte prematura de tu padre permitiera que tu hermano Rhaegar se llevara la corona. También hubo rumores de que el príncipe Rhaegar tenía la intención de deponer a su Señor padre, pero nada ocurrió debido a la Rebelión."

Daenys escuchó ansiosamente, pero cada palabra estaba sacudiendo la imagen que su hermano había pintado sobre su Señor padre. "¿La muerte de Brandon Stark... No fue un acto justo, ¿verdad?"

"La rectitud es una cuestión de perspectiva, princesa." Jorah aseguró. "Todo lo que sé es que el jóven Stark fue a exigirle a su hermana que regresara y amenazó la vida de su hermano. Tu padre lo encarceló y su padre Lord Rickard se presentó ante su Señor Padre para exigir un juicio justo. Brandon eligió el juicio por combate, pero su padre Señor eligió el fuego como su campeón. Hizo quemar a Lord Rickard Stark vivo mientras su hijo tenía que ver morir a su padre. Brandon aparentemente se estranguló a sí mismo mientras intentaba liberar a su padre. Después, tu padre Señor exigió las cabezas de Ned Stark y de Robert Baratheon. Lord Arryn, su padre adoptivo eligió defender las vidas de sus pupilos. Éso es lo que realmente comenzó la guerra."

Daenys se sentía entumecida e incapaz de respirar. Viserys nunca les había contado nada de eso. Él dijo que su hermano Rhaegar solo tomó lo que le pertenecía por derecho cuando desapareció con Lyanna Stark y que Rickard Stark y su hijo eran traidores.

"¡Princesa...!" La voz distante de Ser Jorah la devolvió el llamado. Llevaba una mirada preocupada llena de arrepentimiento y culpa.

Ella lo saludó con la cabeza. Se sentía abrumada por la verdad. Quería llamar mentiroso al hombre, pero nada de lo que veía lo hacía aparecer como un hombre propenso a mentir.

"Temía que la verdad pudiera molestarte. No debería haberte dicho..." Jorah susurró, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"De lo contrario... Estoy agradecida de que me hayas dicho la verdad." le aseguró Daenys aunque lo que le dijo realmente la perturbó.

Un destello de sorpresa apareció en los ojos del hombre, pero ella solo recibió un asentimiento sin palabras de aceptación. Después de eso siguieron el camino en completo silencio.

__________________

Días después Daenys escuchó el ruido del fuego, mientras observaba sus huevos. Eran más preciosos que todas las joyas que poseía y en sus sueños siempre se convirtieron en criaturas aladas que la alzaron en el aire. Sabía que estaban muertos, pero sus sueños le hicieron creer lo contrario. Sueños que compartía con Daenerys quien había soñado prácticamente lo mismo.

Días atrás su sangre lunar junto con la de Daenerys, habían hecho presencia con dolores y la corriente habitual de sangre. Para ella era un alivio porque reflejaba que no había quedado embarazada de su propio hermano. Sin embargo para Daenerys no era una buena señal. Más por la reacción que vino de Viserys, que le gritó que si no soltaba un hijo, el Khal no le daría su corona... Se enfureció tanto que incluso se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a Daenerys. Sin embargo, los jinetes de sangre dejaron que sus látigos cantaran y Ser Jorah ayudó a contener a su furioso hermano.

Estaba acostumbrada a su furia, pero los jinetes no lo eran. No dudaron en manejarlo bruscamente y su brazo recibió golpes sangrientos por los látigos.

Sin embargo Daenerys tuvo cierta debilidad con él al recordar al viejo Viserys que una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, las llevó a ambas sobre sus hombros a través de las Ciudades Libres y las protegió de las espadas del Usurpador. Ahora su avaricia y ambiciones le privaron de toda su amabilidad. Y sin embargo, él era su hermano. Junto con Daenys era todo lo que le quedaba. Ése conocimiento fue la única razón por la que no le cortaron la mano a su hermano por sus acciones. En su lugar, ella eligió el castigo de los jinetes que tomaron su caballo y él tuvo que caminar a pie. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que le enseñara modales, pero su hermano era una causa perdida.

Después de un día, él gimió y gimió como una pequeña doncella sobre sus pies doloridos. Hizo que los jinetes lo apodasen Khal Rhae Mhar, el Rey Sorefoot. Después de un tiempo, su esposo se apiadó de él y le ofreció un lugar en un carrito, aunque Daenerys creía que era porque no podía soportar el lloriqueo de su hermano. Su hermano incluso lo tomó como un signo de respeto, pero en realidad fue burlado por todos. Los carros estaban destinados a los eunucos, lisiados y mujeres que daban a luz, por lo que obtuvo su segundo nombre. Khal Rhaggat, el Rey del Carro. Solo confirmó su mayor temor: que su hermano nunca las llevaría a casa. Ser Jorah aludió a eso. Su hermano era la sangre del dragón, pero nunca sería un Rey. Sin embargo, planeó esas noches para calmar su ira. Fue una canción vieja. Él era su sangre, se recordó a sí misma. Necesitaba mostrarle que él pertenecía y tal vez eso calmaría su ira. Incluso le obsequió regalos que creyó apropiados y envió a Doreah a preguntar si estaría complacido de cenar con ella y Daenys quien no se había apartado de los huevos de dragón.

"¿Cuándo vendrá Khal Rhaggat a vernos?" preguntó Jhiqui, una de las sirvientas.

Daenys reprimió una carcajada cuando escuchó el apodo de su hermano, aún cuando Daenerys la regañó suavemente por sus palabras.

"Por favor no lo llames así. Él es un tonto, pero sigue siendo mi hermano." dijo Daenerys a la niña que bajó la cabeza en comprensión. "Espero que vengan pronto. La carne siempre es mejor cuando está recién tostada. Sería un desperdicio si mi hermano transmitiera tu gran cocina."

Entonces, mientras Jhiqui continuaba asando la carne con pasto dulce y firepods, Daenerys le tendió los regalos a Daenys que pretendía para su hermano. Una túnica y calzas de lino blanco crujiente, sandalias de cuero, un cinturón medallón de bronce y un chaleco de cuero pintado con dragones que escupían fuego. Los dragones eran la idea de Doreah y ella esperaba que su hermano lo apreciara.

Fue exactamente en ése momento de paz que Viserys llegó como una furiosa tormenta de arena girando sobre su mundo. Él se paró en su tienda, sus ojos violetas penetrantes y su cabello salvaje. Detrás de él, arrastraba a Doreah, que luchaba. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. "¡Cómo te atreves a enviar a esta ramera a darme órdenes!" gritó hacia Daenerys, empujando a Doreah al suelo.

"Solo hice lo que me ordenaste, Khaleesi." farfulló Doreah entre dientes.

"¡Nadie le ordena al dragón!", espetó Viserys y pasó por encima de Doreah retorciéndose, haciendo que el suyo se dirigiera hacia ella.

Daenerys que estaba dividida entre la ira y el miedo se apartó de él, chocando contra Daenys quien se encontraba frente a los ataúdes de madera que ocultaban sus huevos de dragón. "¡Nadie quiere mandarte, hermano!"

"¡Pero te atreves!" espetó Viserys agarrándola del brazo. "¡Quieres que te llame Reina! ¡Permites que tus jinetes bárbaros me humillen! ¡Yo llamo a eso intentar mandarme!"

"Te lo pedí amablemente y te salvé la vida. Los jinetes de sangre querían cortarte la mano." respondió Daenerys bruscamente, con todo el miedo olvidado.

"¡Te atreves a replicar!" espetó Viserys apretando el agarre en su brazo.

"¡Viserys le haces daño!" Daenys olvidando su temor se adelantó agarrando con toda su fuerza la mano de su hermano apartandola del brazo de Daenerys que tropezó hacia atrás.

"¡Tú no te metas!" Viserys extendió su mano dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que la chica cayera de bruces al suelo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él cuando se agachó tomándola del cabello. "¡Tanto tú como Daenerys saben que soy el legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos." repitiendo su antigua oración se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Está claro?"

Daenys sintiendo rabia hervir dentro de ella, agarró su mano con ambas manos e intentó aliviar su fuerte agarre, pero se resbaló cuando tiró de su cabello trenzado. El dolor la hizo apretar los dientes para encontrar alivio, pero no pudo calmar la ira y la frustración crecientes.

"¡Ya basta Viserys!" Daenerys gritó con rabia e impotencia acercándose a sus hermanos.

Viserys la miro con rabia antes de soltar el agarre en el cabello de Daenys que tropezó hacia atrás, mirando como él sostenía parte de su cabello plateado en su mano. Su mano fue involuntariamente a la fuente del dolor, sintiendo sangre caliente gotear en sus dedos.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven a despertar al dragón?!" Viserys gritó de nuevo mirando a Daenerys que rodeó a su gemela con los brazos de forma protectora. "Estás con el Khal, porque necesito a sus hombres. Pero tú y ella me pertenecen..." dijo señalando a Daenys quien sintió sus ojos humedecerse recordando el daño que le había hecho. "Sabes que ahora eres más mía que Daenerys, ¿lo sabes verdad Daenys?" agregó y una sonrisa maliciosa recorrió sus labios. "¡Debería describir la gran noche que pasamos-!"

Ésto llevó a Daenys a la acción, que se avalanzó a él, sus dedos clavándose en su rostro. Ella le dio una patada y lo golpeó y él gritó e intentó calmar sus manos. Fue una lucha que pareció durar para siempre hasta que alguien se lo quitó de encima.

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Sueltame!" Viserys le gritó a Ser Jorah, luchando como un niño pequeño contra el firme agarre alrededor de su parte superior del cuerpo.

Viserys jadeaba y resoplaba, su rostro estaba rojo de rabia y cubierto de hematomas de las uñas de Daenys quien podría haberse arrepentido, pero fue la cálida sensación de venganza lo que la llenó en ése momento.

"¿Estás bien, Dany?" Daenerys preguntó en un suave susurro, aún sorprendida por la revelación de lo que Viserys le había hecho a su pequeña hermana.

"Estoy bien." Daenys susurró en voz baja, ahora apenada que todos supieran lo que su hermano había hecho.

"¿Qué debería hacerse con él?" Ser Jorah preguntó, sombrío y furioso.

"¡Dije que no me toques!" exigió Viserys nuevamente con una voz cada vez más alta. "¡Quítame la mano de una vez!"

"Déjalo." intervino Daenys al fin y el caballero la miró incrédulo.

"Déjalo ir." Daenerys repitió ésa vez. "No merece nuestra atención."

Ser Jorah vaciló, pero finalmente soltó a Viserys que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, pero no dejó de amenazarlos.

"¡Lamentaran éste día!" gritó mirando alrededor en la habitación. "¡Algún día tendré todas sus cabezas!" con eso salió tambaleándose de la tienda, llevándose toda su desdicha consigo.

Toda la furia y la ira de Daenys se disiparon y ella solo se quedó con sus miedos y dudas. Quería llorar, lastimarlo, abandonar ése lugar, todo a la vez.

"¡Estás sangrando!" exclamó Daenerys tocando suavemente su cuero cabelludo sangrante donde Viserys le había arrancado un mechón de cabello.

"No es nada." susurró Daenys intentando ocultar las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"Deberías decirle al Khal." Jorah le dijo a Daenerys. "Hará que lo castiguen por ésto."

"¡Nadie va a decirle nada!" Daenys alzó la voz un poco, mirando a su gemela. "Lo odio, pero él es nuestro hermano... nuestra sangre." guardó silencio aclarando su garganta para poder hablar. "Tengo que lavarme, tengo que irme..."

"Daenys tenemos que hablar de eso." Daenerys extendió su mano pero su hermana se apartó enseguida.

"¡No hay nada de que hablar!" Daenys sacudió la cabeza molesta. Odiaba que la vieran débil. "¡Lo que pasó, ya pasó, no hay vuelta atrás!" con eso se dió la vuelta saliendo de la tienda, ignorando los llamados de su hermana.

________________

Horas después, Ser Jorah por orden de Daenerys fue en busca de Daenys, encontrándola cerca de un risco mirando hacia el mar.

"Princesa..." llamó suavemente viendo como saltaba un poco. Notó enseguida que había estado llorando. "¿Se siente mejor?"

Daenys sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de arrojar una piedra al río. "Me gustó." agregó después de un tiempo con voz tensa y triste. "Disfruté clavando mis dedos en la cara de mi hermano. Me gustó cuando gritó como un niño pequeño. Disfruté lastimarlo. Tal vez es verdad lo que dicen. Quizás es la sangre que compartimos la que alimenta ésta ira."

Ser Jorah estaba aturdido por sus palabras. No había duda de que Viserys estaba loco, pero no tenía nada de su crueldad. "Su ira es comprensible." le dijo y esperaba que sus palabras pudieran calmar su dolor. "No te conozco por mucho tiempo princesa, pero el hecho de que sientas pesar por eso demuestra que no eres como tu hermano."

Daenys desvió la mirada, tirando de la hierba del suelo fangoso. Fue una larga y pesada pausa que pasó hasta que ella volvió a hablar. "Mi hermano no siempre fue así. Solíamos vivir en una casa con sirvientes y un viejo caballero nos cuidaba. Un día murió y nos echaron a la calle. Fue Viserys quien nos protegió y alimentó a Daenerys y a mí. Fue durante éste tiempo que comenzó a volverse inestable, pero fue solo después de que vendió la corona de mi madre que extendió su crueldad hacia nosotras, en especial a mí. Empezó a acusarme de la muerte de nuestra madre y de nacer fuera de tiempo. Pensó que mi hermano Rhaegar no se habría escapado con Lyanna Stark si hubiera tenido una hermana para casarse." una sonrisa dolorida se reflejó en sus rasgos sombríos. "¿Sabes lo que respondió Daenerys a sus tontas acusaciones?"

"¿Qué?" Jorah preguntó en voz baja.

"Tal vez eres tú quien debería haber nacido una niña, ya que eres el mayor de nosotros tres." Daenys dijo soltando una risa hueca.

"Bueno, dudo que su reacción fue agradable." comentó Jorah vacilante. "Pero creo que recordará ésta noche. Las marcas en su rostro serán evidentes por bastante tiempo."

"Él nunca me perdonará." Daenys dijo y la certeza en su voz lo asustó un poco. "Intenté hacer las paces con él. Realmente lo intenté, pero él lo está haciendo imposible... No quiero pensar en que vaya a pasarle... sólo quiero irme."

Jorah sabía que era imposible, al menos por el momento. Sabía que ella quería llegar allí para distraerse, pero decir mentiras no serviría para su situación. "Estamos a semanas de la próxima ciudad. Nos moriríamos de hambre y no tengo conocimiento de éstas tierras como los Dothraki. Nos encontrarían y luego todos moriríamos." se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vió sus rasgos doloridos.

"Desearía..." Daenys comenzó, pero su voz vaciló. "Desearía que mi hermano no fuera tan tonto y hubiera buscado un ejército de otra manera."

"Si... Todo hubiera sido más sencillo sin tener que venderla a usted en lugar de su hermana." Jorah dijo ganándose una mirada tensa de ella. Su expresión lo hizo sonreír. "Sé que es Daenys Targaryen, y que la que se casó en su lugar fue tu hermana Daenerys Targaryen."

Ésto enseguida puso en alerta a Daenys. "Ser Jorah por favor... Nadie puede saberlo, si alguien del khalasar se entera será la muerte de todos..."

"Tranquilisece princesa." Jorah la acalló. "No diré nada... Khal Drogo creerá que está casado con Daenys Targaryen hasta el día de su muerte."

"Gracias Ser Jorah." Daenys tomó una de sus manos con gratitud. "Se lo deberé toda la vida."

Jorah asintió sintiendo una sensación en el pecho que lo distrajo momentáneamente de dónde estaba y con quien. Después de un tiempo sus ojos se desviaron al lado de su cabeza que había sido herida, viendo leves rastros de sangre en su cabello plateado... Lo que sospecho que se había lavado la peor parte. "¿Duele?"

Daenys lo miró dándose cuenta que se refería a su cuero cabelludo. "Un poco, pero he empeorado, aunque va a ser mucho trabajo ocultarlo."

"Para mañana la gente sabrá lo que hizo tu hermano." Jorah le recordó.

Daenys se encogió de hombros. "A nadie le importará... Si hubiera lastimado a Daenerys de seguro ya no tendría cabeza por Drogo."

Jorah sonrió ante su intento de broma, pero terminó por enseriarse. "Vamos princesa, tu hermana debe estar angustiada por ti."

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola lectores, aquí les traigo una versión de la serie de televisión "Juego de Tronos" la cual solo tendrá algunos cambios para integrar a mi personaje "Daenys" en la trama. Los primeros capítulos serán un pequeño resumen que se centrará en la vida de los Targaryen restantes. ¡Espero les guste!


End file.
